


Overkill Gets a Pedicure

by Skyfirecules



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, I don't even know how to tag things so bear with me, Suggestions welcome, self-care, three friends being insufferable and adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfirecules/pseuds/Skyfirecules
Summary: Dot and Dangerboat encourage Overkill to engage in a bit of much-needed self-care.





	1. What's Privacy?

“Overkill is still in the shower,” Dangerboat said. “Would you like to wait inside? I’m sure he’ll be ready soon.”

“Thanks,” Dot said. She leaned her back up against one of Dangerboat’s bulkheads. “You excited?”

“Oh, yes, very excited." The lights in Dangerboat's cabin blinked in rainbow colors. "I’ve never been to a movie before. It’s too bad Arthur couldn’t make it. Do you know anything about their mission?”

“Some kind of meet and greet. They are the city’s main heroes, after all.”

“At least it’s nothing dangerous this time.”

“Yeah,” Dot said. “Those two take care of each other, but I worry anyway.”

The shower door slid open. Overkill stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Black nitrile gloves covered his cybernetic hands. He saw Dot and jerked backward. His head twitched away from her and down toward the floor as if he was embarrassed to look at her. He crossed his arms across his chest. “You’re early,” he growled.

Dot kept leaning back on DB’s bulkhead, not sure where to put her eyes. Not his face, those blue cyber-eyes were far too piercing. His broad shoulders and chest were totally out of the question. It sort of made sense for him to wear gloves in the shower. Narrow waist, softer than expected belly, though she could only imagine the mighty abs underneath. Ugh, even his knees were attractive! His feet-- “Oh, my god, Overkill, what’s wrong with your feet?”

He looked down at his feet as Dangerboat began to laugh. "I told you, Overkill."

"There's nothing wrong with my feet," he snarled.

Dot strode over to him and crouched. He took a step back and gripped the top of his towel. She peered at his toes."How many untreated broken toes do you have?"

"Oh, they've been treated," Dangerboat replied. "He simply won't stay off them so they can heal properly."

"I don't have time to--"

"You've got time for stress fractures, hammertoes, arthritis, bunions, ingrown toenails--"

Overkill looked down at Dot and rolled his eyes. "Now he's reading a list from WebMD."

Dot smiled and shook her head.

"You could trim your toenails once in a while."

Dot stood up. "Both of you shut up," she said. "Nagging won't help, DB."

"Oh, dear. Was I nagging?"

"Yes!" Overkill said.

"You." Dot pointed at Overkill. "Are going to have a pedicure."

"A what?"

"Oh, Dot, that sounds delightful!" Dangerboat said.

"What do you know? You don't even have feet!"

"How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Whatever. Can I get dressed?"

Dot took a step back. He just kept staring at her with his weird, intense eyes. His dark eyebrows went up, his eyes opened wider. He angled his head and his expression became more intense. 

"What?"

"You gonna watch?"

"Oh, sorry." Dot turned around slowly, watching him until the last moment.

Dangerboat's eye looked back and forth between them.

"You, too?"

DB turned his eye away.

"I'd have more privacy out on the dock," Overkill grumbled.


	2. Esteban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overkill needs just a touch more convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for season 2.

Dot parallel parked her bullet hole ridden blue civic in a back alley. “This isn’t the movie theater,” Overkill said from the passenger seat.

“This is where we get our pedicures done.”

“I’m not getting a pedicure.”

“Yes, you are,” Dangerboat said, speaking into their earpieces.

“DB, give us a minute, will you?” Dot said.

Silence from the earpieces for a few seconds, then, "Alright."

Dot faced Overkill. He wore what passed for civvies for him: Leather pants, leather jacket, sunglasses. She couldn't complain. She'd been wearing a lot more black lately, herself. "What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?"

Dot held up a hand, shaking her head. "No, I mean, why are you acting like this? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," Overkill snarled. "It's just stupid. A waste of time."

"Okay, but it's not. Your feet are your foundation, and a lot can go wrong with them. Calluses can cause cracking, which can lead to infection. Minor discomfort from superficial wounds can lead to muscle and tendon imbalances which can cause fatal missteps in a tactical situation."

"Having my toenails filed supposed to prevent all that?" he sneered.

Dot rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No, you idiot. It's more than just 'filing your toenails'. There's an Epsom salt soak, callus removal, foot, ankle, and lower leg massage. The toenail filing is just the smallest part. Walter and I've been getting our feet done here for years."

"Walter...your stepdad?"

"Yeah. You know, martial artist and top Aegis agent?"

Overkill frowned. "Hmh."

Dot reached over and gave his forearm a squeeze. He frowned down at her hand but didn't shake her off. "Hey," Dot said gently. "It's up to you. No means no. Right, Dangerboat?"

"Yes," DB said through their earpieces. "I'm sorry, Overkill."

"Mmh. Let's get this over with." He got out of the car.

Dot locked up. Overkill looked around the alley. "Where is this place?"

"Through here." Dot led the way to a plain door just down the alley.

"Hey, uh, Dot."

"What?" She paused with her hand on the knob.

"Better not call me Overkill in there, so...Esteban."

"Esteban?" She grinned. "That'll take some getting used to."


	3. Old Foot Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overkill learns he has to take off his boots.

Despite the back alley entrance, the interior was brightly lit and clean. Dot led the way in. A young woman with a glossy black bun greeted them. "Dot! It's been too long! Where've you been?"

"That's a long story," Dot said. "Is your mom here?"

"Sorry, it's just me and Mai today."

"No, that's fine."

"Where's Walter?" Judy asked. Her eyes flicked to Overkill, who stood just inside the doorway. "And who's this?"

"Esteban," Dot said. "Come on over here and meet Judy."

Overkill stalked over and grunted a greeting.

"Well. The usual for you?"

"Yes, please. And him too, but go easy on him. It's his first time."

Dot couldn’t see his eyes through his sunglasses, but the way he scowled and angled his chin suggested he’d rolled them.

Judy chuckled. "Go ahead and have a seat in the first chair, sir. I'll be right with you."

Overkill sat with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked extra uncomfortable and closed off.

“Would you take the second chair, Dot? Mai will be right out.”

"Sure."

Judy busied herself filling up tubs with hot water. Dot took off her shoes and socks. Overkill was busy sitting awkwardly around the tub with his boots still on. "This is the part where you take off your boots and show Judy the bad news," Dot said.

He growled low in his throat and bent to bare his feet. Judy took one look at them and gasped. "Oh, my." She looked at Dot. "This is going to take a while. Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

She put an extra powder in Overkill’s tub. It smelled like bad cheese. “What is that?” he said, his nose wrinkling.

“Healing powder,” Judy responded cheerfully.

“It stinks,” he said.

Judy grinned. “It’s unpleasant, isn’t it? Don’t worry, the smell doesn’t linger. Put your feet in the tub and I’ll be back in a moment with your tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the next chapter. Hope to have it up tomorrow. Enjoy!


	4. Pics for Dangerboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerboat wants to be involved, of course.

“Dot,” Dangerboat said in her earpiece. “Would you mind taking some pictures for me?”

“Sure.” She pulled out her phone. Overkill was making a face like he wanted to hold his nose. He held one foot over the tub as if building up the courage to take the plunge. “Hold on, Ov...Esteban. Let’s get a before pic. Prop your feet on the edge.”

Overkill grumbled but rested his feet on the edge of the tub. Dot took a pic and immediately texted it to Dangerboat.

“Is that for DB?” Overkill said, his voice low. Dot had to carefully control her breath. Even his whispers were growls. 

“Put your feet in the tub and I’ll tell you.”

Overkill plunked both feet into the tub at once, making a minor splash. He winced at the smell this released, but then he sat back in the chair. He made a reluctant sigh and relaxed back into it. Dot took another pic of him and sent it to Dangerboat, tagging it: _have you ever seen him this relaxed?_

“No, I haven’t,” DB responded in the earpiece. “Not even when he was sleeping.”

 _You watch him while he’s sleeping?_ Dot texted back.

“N-no!” Dangerboat said. “Of course I don’t.” Then, “I don’t sleep. Sometimes I get lonely at night. It’s comforting.”

“Aw,” Dot said.

“I don’t have feelings for him or anything. He’s not my type.”

She couldn’t help but glance at Overkill. Was he her type? She chuckled. _Dumbass grimderp vigilante?_ she typed.

“Well, he may be a dumbass, but he is our friend.”

Dot became aware that Overkill was staring at her. “What?” she said.

“I put my feet in. Was that pic for DB?”

“Oh. Right. Yes, it was.”

“Tell him to keep my feet off his Facebook,” Overkill growled.

“DB, you have a Facebook?”

“He likes to pretend to be human by uploading pics of me to social media.”

“I most certainly do not. I identify as a boat. I am in no way jealous of your smelly feet.”

Dot laughed out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for now. I've got a pretty bad cold so it might be a while before the next one. Hopefully within a week, though.


End file.
